Town
Overview The Town is a residential area, somewhat far from the city, and is accessible if you take the tunnel left of the Prison and drive to the end, or if you drive across the desert from the City. The Mini-Cooper, Mustang, and 1M Dealership vehicles spawn here. Not many people come here, even with the Donut Shop, Glider Store, Gun Shop 1, 1M Dealership, and Volcano Criminal Base being in close proximity. As of the 2/4/18 Update, you can now fill up on Rocket Fuel at the Gas Station 2. While the town doesn't have an intended use in terms of game mechanics, it's a vast space with lots of buildings for cover. It's possibly one of the best spaces to hide; if not, the most tedious to patrol. For the Ready Player One Event, you had to hit the orange-topped house with a car from the part facing the Meteor to get the chicken cut-scene. This event also brought lots of attention to the town and affected how people looked upon it. Locations in the Town Gun Shop 1 The Gun Shop 1 is a location in the town. It’s right by the Glider Store and Donut Shop. You can grab/purchase weapons, and/or test your aim in the target room, right next to the weapons room. Glider Store Located between the Donut Shop and Shooting Range. This is where the gliders are found. Donut Shop It is found in the Town. You can go here by taking the road left of the Prison through the tunnel. Gas Station 2 Located in the Town. Another place to buy or refill your rocket fuel. 1M Dealership A rather big location located in Town; holds the Monster Truck, BlackHawk & the Volt Bike, the three most expensive vehicles in the game at of this moment. Includes several pathways, more vehicles expected here soon. Garage 2 The second Garage in the map. 1 lot is in this garage, it is found near the Town and Donut Shop. Aerial vehicles cannot use this garage. Meteor The Meteor is a location in Jailbreak, here since the start, but has changed a lot. Houses This is easily the most desolate area of the Town. This consists of various houses that serve no purpose. The driveway to one of the houses spawns the Mini-Cooper. Trivia * Before an update was released, the Camaro spawned near the Gas Station in the Town. * Before the Official Release, the houses in the town used to be enterable and were quite a good hiding spot for players. * It wasn't until the Rocket Fuel Update that the Gas Station here served a purpose besides decoration. * You can now fuel up on Rocket Fuel here. * In the 1 Year Update, the ground texture in the Town was changed. The new texture now has more grass and less dirt. *There used to be a money bag found in one of the houses near the Mini-Cooper. *The location contains the most vehicles out of any area. *There are 11 houses in the town, all of which have different color and design. Category:Locations Category:Vehicle Spawns